


Something Tasted Off

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Laura accidentally drinks Carmilla's cocoa that had blood in it without fully realising it (she thought it tasted weird but didn't comment) and Carmilla just watches, amused and finally tells her after it's all gone.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Tasted Off

_Laura scrunched up her face slightly as she took a sip of her cocoa, something was slightly different, but she didn't want to say anything. Carmilla had made the cocoa for her, and she wasn't about to turn down a free drink. Especially from her vampire roommate._

_So she continued to drink the cocoa as she worked on her Lit paper. Unaware of Carmilla watching her drink the cocoa from over the top of her book, it amused Carmilla that Laura continued to drink from the cup and hadn't yet noticed that the cup in question wasn't her TARDIS mug._

_It made Carmilla wonder just how much the girl didn't notice, Carmilla noticed the way Laura’s face scrunched up, she noticed how the other girl gave a quick glance at the mug before shrugging and continuing to drink._

_She almost couldn't help the laugh she felt bubbling in her chest, from escaping, it was amusing watching Laura try and figure out what was different with the drink, she noticed the way Laura’s eyes widened slightly, as thought’s ran through her mind._

_It wasn't until the girl had finished her drink and placed the empty cup in the sink that Carmilla spoke up. “Enjoy the drink, buttercup?” Laura, who was now sat back in front of her computer, glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Carmilla._

_"It was lovely, thank you." Carmilla couldn't help the shake of her head and roll of her eyes. She got up and walked over to the desk, before leaning over and grabbing the TARDIS mug, which was still full with cocoa._

_"Seeing as you drank mine, I guess I’ll have to drink yours." The smirk never left her face as she casually walked back to her bed, taking a sip of the lukewarm cocoa. Laura’s eyes widened at Carmilla’s words and she glanced at the mug she had put in the sink._

_"Your drink? I drank you drink? I drank a drink that was meant for a vampire? That weird taste, that was blood wasn't it, I drank blood?" Laura put her hand over her mouth and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very nauseous._

_"That you did, cutie." Carmilla just laughed and continued to drink from the TARDIS mug. Enjoying the look of terror and shock on Laura’s face. "It won’t kill you, stop looking so terrified, it’s just a little blood, just a few drops, nothing major."_


End file.
